April 16th and Beyond
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Well, as the title says... this starts the day Teddy is born. Yay! So, obviously M rated. Birth scenes, and the days following. I might drag it on until May 2nd, but probably not.


_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling...**_

_**So... me being me, I'm gonna write this. **_

_**So, as the summary and what not says... this includes birth scenes(obviously...that's what this story is about)**_

_**So, I've done a little bit of research, and there's apparently 3 phases of labour. So, I'm going to write this. Of course, I'm also a loser who watches shows that include pregnancy and birth... I'm a loser... **_

_**Anyways. I'm going to try this. **_

_**Also, if you've gone through labour and birth and what not, and I kind of mess my facts up...Let me know! **_

_**From what I've read, labour can last hours to days(depending on how long the first stage lasts) and so I don't really imagine that the Wizarding World has potions to speed that up... I kind of imagine the Wizarding World would be very old fashioned when it came to birth, so it'd be like home birth and what not... But yeah. Anyways. I'm rambling now.**_

"Nymphadora, are you sure you're up to going to an Order meeting?" Remus asked. "If you're having contractions-"

"I can barely feel them, Remus." Tonks said. "It'll be fine. We didn't show up for the last one because I didn't feel well. We can't keep missing Order meetings."

"But, Dora. Your mother said-"

"My mother said it was fine if I wanted to continue on my day like normal." Tonks said.

"But Dora,-"

"If it's that big of a deal, why not send a Patronus to the Order and see if they'll come here?" Tonks asked, crossing her arms.

"I'd feel better if they could do that." Remus said. "Fine, I'm going to send a Patronus to them."

"Don't mention the meeting itself in the Patronus!" Tonks reminded him as he left the room.

"Where's Remus going?" Andromeda asked, entering the living room.

"To get his wand." Tonks said. "He never has it on him, no matter how much I remind him. He doesn't seem to want to let me Apparate anywhere, and you said I shouldn't Floo, so he's going to see if the Order will bring the meeting here for today."

"Hopefully the meeting won't last too long. I want you to try and sleep at some point, alright?" Andromeda said. "Labour is so finicky sometimes, and I don't want you going into active labour while the meeting is going on."

"The meetings never last long, you know that." Tonks said. "Everyone's too scared of getting caught."

Remus entered the living room again. "Everyone's fine with the meeting being here." Remus said.

* * *

"They showed up with a dead house elf, Hermione was unconscious and bleeding from the throat, and Ron and Harry won't explain what the Hell happened. They showed up with Ollivander as well. And a goblin! And two kids who should be at Hogwarts.-"

"Who were the kids?" Kingsley asked.

"I think the one's name was Dean Thomas, he's in Ron's year. And then Ginny's friend Luna was with them too." Bill explained.

"And you said there was a goblin with them?" Andromeda asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Andy." Bill said. "You think this is the goblin and kid who were on the run with Ted-"

"And if this Dean boy and the goblin are the ones who got away from the attack, they'd know how Ted died." Andromeda said.

"Mum, do you really want to know how he died?" Tonks asked.

"I feel like I need to know, Nymphadora. You wouldn't understand." Andromeda said.

"I honestly don't know if Dean is the teenager that we heard was with Ted. I can ask, but I'd rather not be the one to make him tell if he doesn't want to." Bill said.

"Have there been anymore Death Eater attacks?" Remus asked.

"There was an attack on a small Muggle neighbourhood in east London, but there hasn't been anything about anyone seeing You Know Who." Kingsley said.

"I think he's waiting." Charlie said.

"What would he be waiting for?" Tonks asked.

"I think Charlie's right." Kingsley said. "I think he's waiting to make a move. If no one sees him for a long time, it's bound to put them in a false sense of security."

* * *

Molly had stayed around after the meeting, since she would help Andromeda deliver the baby when it was time. They had been planning this for weeks now, when they had been trying to help Tonks understand what she'd go through.

"I feel like I'm about to vomit." Tonks whined.

"That's normal." Molly said. "I threw up during every single one of my labours."

Tonks whimpered as another contraction started, leaning back into Remus' arms.

"You're doing great, Dora." Remus mumbled.

"I hate you, Remus." She replied.

Andromeda smiled. "Consider yourself lucky, Remus. By this point in my labour, I actually hexed Ted." She said.

"That's why I left her wand downstairs." Remus said.

"Then why did you leave your wand downstairs?" Tonks asked. "Death Eaters could get in here-"

"Dora, stop." Remus said. "You stop worrying about this war for now. Stop being paranoid, and stop thinking Death Eaters are going to get in here. Worry about yourself, and about the baby."

"I am worrying about the baby when I worry about the Death Eaters-" She said, a contraction silencing her.

"Don't." Remus said. "It's unnecessary for you to worry so much. Relax, don't stress." He stroked her back.

"Why does this hurt so much?" She cried.

"Because you're getting close, love." Andromeda said. "You water broke a long time ago, your contractions are getting a lot closer. It's almost time to push. I'm going to find some towels, and get everything ready."

Andromeda returned after a few minutes. "You're fully dilated, Dora." Andromeda said. "Remus, prop those pillows up behind her?"

Remus propped the pillows behind Tonks, taking her hand.

"Alright, Dora, push." Andromeda said.

Remus felt her grip tighten on his hand, her other hand clutching the sheets. Her face contorted slightly with pain, and she let out a small cry.

"Okay, breathe, Dora." Andromeda said. "Make sure you breathe when you're pushing-"

"I'm trying!" Tonks snapped.

"You're doing great, Dora." Remus said.

"Remus, wipe her forehead with this cloth." Andromeda said, giving him the cloth. She moved next to Molly, getting a towel ready.

"Dora, push again." Molly said.

Remus wiped her forehead trying to ignore the pain in his hand from her increasingly tight grip.

She leaned back against the pillows, trying to get her breath.

"Dora, I need you to push again." Andromeda said.

"I can't." Tonks whimpered.

"You need to push, Nymphadora, for the baby's health. You haven't started crowning yet, and that concerns me a bit." Andromeda explained. "You need to push, don't stop pushing until I tell you. Alright, dear?"

Tonks took a breath, trying to push.

"Keep pushing, dear." Andromeda said. "That's it. Breathe, Dora."

She tightened her grip on Remus' hand and the sheet next to her. "It hurts so much." She whimpered.

"I know, Dora, I know." Andromeda said. "It's almost over, the head's almost out, dear. Just push again."

She pushed again, and Remus winced. He clearly hadn't thought about the strength she had, he had completely forgotten who she trained under in the Ministry.

"The head's out, Dora. You're almost there." Andromeda said.

Tonks fell back, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, Dora. Push again?"

Tonks pushed, and Andromeda reached forward to pull the baby by it's shoulders. Tonks gritted her teeth as the rest of the baby emerged.

"It's a boy, Dora." Molly said.

"You did beautifully, love." Remus said, kissing her forehead. Andromeda wiped the baby off, laying him onto Tonks' chest. Tonks gently set her hands on the baby.

"I can't believe how small he is." She said quietly.

"Remus, do you want to cut the cord?" Andromeda asked.

Remus shook his head. Andromeda cut the cord, getting rid of the afterbirth quickly.

"Dora, you look like you're about to fall asleep." Andromeda said. "Don't, not yet. You two need to name him, and you'll need to feed him. Then we'll let you sleep."

"Mum, I can't think right now." Tonks said.

"Dora, you don't have to." Remus said. "I thought of a name, and I think you might like it."

Tonks looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could name him after your father." Remus said.

"Really?" Tonks asked. "You want to name him Ted?"

"I think it'd be a lovely name." Remus said.

"Teddy Remus Lupin?" Tonks asked.

"It's a lovely name." Remus confirmed.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here, Remus. I can't think straight." Tonks said.


End file.
